Extraterrestrial
by NeverOpenedSoul
Summary: Jinx has known Daryl & Merle Dixon since they were kids, once the apocalypse begins they grow closer. Daryl begins to grow feelings for Jinx and, Merle has feelings for a woman in the camp. The brothers feel the need to protect their lovers but find it difficult, problems grow in camp and within the group. What will happen when Shane Walsh butts in? :: DARYL/OFC, MERLE/OFC ::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**, only my **_**own characters**_**.**

* * *

**- Extraterrestrial -  
- Chapter One -**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my **_**first fanfiction **_**so go easy on me, I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors! I do try. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction, **_**Extraterrestrial**_**, I will write as many chapters as I can each day! My name is **_**Jade**_**, I just thought you should know that. If you have anything to tell me you can post a review or PM me! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! ;3**

**- **_**Jade **_**-**

* * *

The girl stood at the train station, she had just arrived from Wales and was now back in Georgia. As she walked across the stone flooring, she noticed that people were groaning and shuffling; not in the good way either. "Jinx!" a voice called out, it was a rough, Southern accent. Jinx looked up to see Merle Dixon standing there, his eyes fixed on her body "Darlin' get over 'ere," Jinx ran over swiftly and wrapped her small, thin arms around Merles waist in a gentle hug. Merle wrapped his large arms around her shoulders, pecking her forehead gently. "C'mon baby, let's get ya' back ta' the mountains. Darlina missed y'all." The pair climbed onto Merles bike soon enough, Jinx resting her head on Merles back whilst Merle held one of her hands to his stomach to keep her on the bike. After a while they pulled up outside an old wooden cabin, it was closed off by trees, fallen branches and long grass. It was quiet. The pair got off of Merle's bike and Jinx gripped her bag before stalking after Merle, who was already half way towards the cabin. After unlocking the door, they walked inside and were greeted by a warm fire and several people stood inside the small cabin. Daryl Dixon was one of them. "Darlina, I got y'all.."

"Jinx!" Daryl gasped, pulling the girl into his arms tightly as she barely took a step towards him. Jinx managed to wrap her arms around his body whilst her head rested on his chest, she felt the muscles of his chest move as he tightened his grip even more on her. "Yer safe, yer safe.. they didn't get y'all did they?" he looked worried.

"She's _fine _Darlina," Merle snapped "Don't cut me 'f like that 'gain, y'all hear me?" with a nod from Daryl, Merle retreated back to his room. Daryl let Jinx sit on his lap whilst he played with her hair, she was rubbing his thigh in a soothing way as he sniffled every now and then.

"It's alrigh' Daryl, I didn't get hurt," Jinx soothed as Rowan and her daughter spoke quietly. Lightning suddenly crashed and Jinx jolted into Daryl's arms, hugging him tightly from fright.

"Yer still a scaredy cat," Daryl snickered. Jinx whimpered in response as thunder roared through the sky, lightning and rain dancing together. "Mm.." Daryl tapped his foot up and down, causing his leg to move up and down also. Jinx snuggled into his neck as he did this. Soon enough Rowan, her daughter and her husband left for the room they were all sharing. Daryl tightened his grip on Jinx when Rowan's husband eyed Jinx with a lust filled gaze, Jinx was telling Daryl about Wales so she didn't notice.

"We went rock climbin' too," she smiled widely up at him "T'was fun! I wish you could've been there, then we could've gone together."

"Mhm," Daryl brushed his lips against her forehead "Did y'all scream?"

"No.." Jinx blushed a light pink as she looked down at her lap, their hands were held tightly together with their fingers laced through each others.

"Liar," Daryl growled and she looked up with a pout. "I'll punish y'all if ya' lie ta' me 'gain."

"Please don't.." Jinx whimpered.

"Go ta' bed, I won't be tempted ta' _punish _y'all then." Daryl smirked as she moved to stand up, only to be pulled back into Daryl's lap. "But ya' need me ta' sleep with y'all, don't ya'? Yer 'fraid somethin' will happen ta' ya'."

"Pl-Please Da-Daryl.." Jinx looked up at him, "Please stay with me tonight."

"Mm.." Daryl thought about it for a moment; he'd be close to her, he could protect her. But he'd also be wrapped up with her and that could lead to _things_. "Fine," Daryl lifted her up and began carrying her, pinching her ass which earned him a small squeal. Daryl dropped her onto the old bed and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. They were just crawling into bed when Merle rushed in.

"Daryl," Merle hissed. "Ger tha' lights, close tha' curtains 'n get into the cellar; some of those things 're sneakin' 'bout." Daryl nodded and did as he was told but lead everyone into the cellar first before grabbing his crossbow along with Merle's hunting rifle, and closing the curtains along with turning the lights off before getting down into the cellar and locking the trap door. Merle took his rifle and Daryl sat down next to Jinx who leaned into him for the warmth, he hugged her tightly as she sniffled. There were distant growls and groans along with the sound of shuffling feet. "C'mon Darlin', we'll both warm ya' up." Merle didn't have a second meaning to it; he cared for Jinx greatly, she was like his sister. The trio huggled together for warmth and Jinx snuggled into Daryl in order to sleep, Merle ran his hand through her hair gently as she fell asleep with her head in Daryl's lap and Merle stayed up to guard the pair; he may not admit to it but he really cared for Daryl, he didn't want him to get hurt anymore. Jinx however, was flashing in and out of her sleep, she was having a nightmare.

_**[Jinx's Dream]**_

_"They call me The Governor, you did wrong.. makin' an enemy of me. I'll torture y'all now, yer brother can watch too." The man holding her captive sneered, he was a tall man and was in his early or mid 40s. Jinx felt electricity spark through her body, she was tied to a metal fence and a second man was holding an electric tazer to the fence. Jinx let out an ear piercing shriek as her brother watched with an amused grin on his face, he didn't look bothered by the fact that she was getting tortured._

_"Jinx..!" somebody called out, she identified it as Daryls voice, it was distant though. "__**Jinx**__..!"_

"Jinx!" Jinx woke up quickly, panting heavily as she sobbed and gripped at Daryls shirt. "Yer alright, we 'ave ta' go now though." Daryl soothed as Merle passed the girl some clothes.

"Go change Darlin', we're gonna head to Atlanta.."

"No!" Jinx gasped, "Pick any damn horror movie, _any_! You can't go to the cities! There'll be more of those things out there!" Jinx gripped Merles top as she cried, tears streaking down her face. "We can't go there!"

"We 'ave ta'!" Merle argued, gripping her wrists tightly in his hands. "Darlin', we won't let ya' get hurt! I promise ya'."

"You.. you.. pr-promise?" Jinx whimpered, her midnight black hair framing her face as she cried. Merle hated her tears, they were staining her face and all Merle could do was nod. Daryl looked heartbroken by her tears and pulled her into his arms swiftly, Rowan walked over slowly and smiled gently at the girl.

"We'll be alright, Jinx," Rowan soothed as her daughter crouched down.

"We're friends! Friends don't get hurt when they're together, ne?" the child was into anime like Jinx, she said 'ne' in order to ask a question or to say something like 'right?'. Jinx nodded and stood up slowly, her crimson red eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Get dressed sweetie," Rowan handed her the clothes Merle had given her, and Jinx walked over to the crates in order to get dressed. Rowan and Rowan's daughter joined her and soon enough the trio were dressed in clean clothes, Jinx breathed outwards as she buttoned up her usual black blazer and brushed her fringe over her right eye. Jinx was wearing her usual black jeans with black knee high boots, which were hidden under her jeans and had a low heel on them. A dark red shirt was under her blazer with the collar pushed downwards and a black tie was tied loosely around her neck. Her hair was down as usual and black eyeliner covered her eyes, a light pink lip gloss gave her lips a slight shine to them. Jinx walked towards Daryl and Merle who both grinned at her, "You look beautiful, Jinx."

"Thanks," Jinx smirked at Rowan as Daryl wrapped his arms around Jinx's shoulders.

"Won't she need a weapon?" Rowan's husband sneered, "She ain't much use if she doesn't have a weapon." Daryl and Merle glared at the taller man, Jinx simply lit a cigarette Merle had given her and inhaled the smoke.

"I don't remember many people needin' a weapon in an apocalypse," Jinx began slowly. "As you're seperated into two groups, the dead and the survivors; not many people _survive_ an apocalypse." Jinx turned to face the man, exhaling smoke slowly "Therefore.. not all people need a weapon."

"But yer alive.." the man muttered.

"I don't need a weapon," Jinx whined as she hugged Daryl's arm. "I have Daryl Dixon, he's gonna be the badass of the apocalypse."

"You _like _him," Rowan's daughter rolled her tongue and giggled behind her hands.

"Do _not_," Jinx muttered as the group began to file out of the cellar. Jinx frowned at the busted door and spotted a shadow, it was swaying and groaning which caused Rowan's daughter to trip and squeal; that caught its attention. Daryl grabbed the child and the small group bolted outside with the shadow following them, Jinx turned back and began running backwards avoiding rocks as the person stumbled towards her. As it came into the light, Jinx saw it was a man with his face torn off revealing the bone and was wearing a Walmart uniform. As more of those things came out of the forest, stumbling straight for Jinx who frowned and rushed towards Merle who grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bike. The group were soon leaving the mountains with those things following them, Merle drove in front of Daryl's truck and looked back to see Jinx frowning and glancing at the distant city.

"We'll be alrigh' Padlock," Merle smiled gently at her, she looked up at him from her nickname they hadn't used since they were about ten. Jinx smiled widely at the nickname and nodded once before she went back to humming a song and watched the landscape disappear, it was all replaced with burning and death; that's all she saw before she saw black.

* * *

_**A/n: =D Wheeew! First chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, R&R! :3 - Jade -**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**, only my **_**own characters**_**.  
**

* * *

**- Extraterrestrial -  
- Chapter Two -**

**A/N: Heya guys! Welcome back to **_**Extraterrestrial**_**. This is chapter two, (*Happy dance*) and I hope you enjoy! I once again apologize for grammar/spelling errors, I have a lot of issues in real life right now. R&R!**

**- **_**Jade **_**-  
**

* * *

_Jinx stood in front of her friends' father, he was drunk and a barmaid was clinging to his arm, giggling. "Move it brat, this ain't no playground!" the man snarled at her as she glared up at him, she was determined to not let him near Daryl. The man raised his hand to her, the barmaid oblivious to everything as his hand came down across Jinx's face. Her head snapped to the side and she balled her hands up into fists, she was thirteen; she could reach his head with a kick easily. "Stupid kid, move!"_

_"Oi," a voice called from behind. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jinx's head snapped upwards to see a female, she walked towards the trio with a light sway in her hips. She wore black leather, skin-tight trousers and, black combat boots with a slight heel on them; they blended into the trousers too. A dark grey tank top rested under a black leather jacket, which had the sleeves ripped at the shoulders revealing the skin. The girl had jet black hair and emerald green eyes, a large scar was across her right eye and there was the start of a horrible looking scar at her shoulders. Daryl's father seemed to cower at the sight of her because he rushed inside with the barmaid close behind, Jinx stared at the girl in amazement. She was about Merles age, 16-17.  
_

* * *

Daryl watched Merle as he flirted with a girl from the quarry camp, they had been lead here by an officer named Shane Walsh. Jinx was sitting in the shade of an RV owned by an old man named Dale, with an icepack to her head; she had passed out from the heat. Daryl walked towards her but _Shane _beat him to it. "Hey," he greeted with a 'I'm amazing, be mine' type of smile.

"Hi," Jinx replied nervously as she glanced over to Daryl. Daryl was shaking with silent rage as Shane continued to lay his hands on her forehead, talking to her in a gentle voice. "I have to go," Jinx stood up swiftly and rushed over to Daryl without waiting for Shane's reply. Daryl gripped her wrist and practically dragged her towards his truck, she gripped at his wrist as he shoved her towards the metal of the truck pinning her there with her back to his chest, her head jerked to the side with her gaze barely meeting his and, her arms spread outwards against the warm metal. "Daryl?" she whimpered as Daryl panted heavily, his hands beginning to play with her hair as he tried to calm himself down.

"Don't go near him," Daryl ordered as he began to calm down.

"I won't.." Jinx said quietly, tears pooling in her eyes as Daryl rested his chin on top of her head. He _never _let her have many male friends aside from his brother, Merle noticed it too but thought it was just for their teenage years when he was _very _protective over her. Daryl brought her into a tight hug with her arms closed around his arms, the pair looked so innocent with Jinx's confused, blushing face and Daryl's rough frown that anyone would mistake for anger. But Merle and Jinx knew him too well, he was enjoying being so close to her.

"Whore," a voice coughed from behind and Jinx whipped around quicker than Daryl, her eyes narrowing at a blonde haired female. "Problem?" she sneered at Jinx as the raven haired girl balled her hands into fists, her shoulders shaking with silent rage. "You shouldn't hang around with _dirty rednecks _if you don't want to be called a _whore_."

"I'd rather hang around rednecks than around _idiots _who have a pole up their ass," Jinx hissed through clenched teeth. Daryl hadn't seen this side of Jinx since they were fifteen, it was _really _scary.

_**[Flashback]**_

_The Georgia summer sun beamed down on the pair as Jinx laughed about Daryl's attempts to hit wasps away, earning himself multiple stings to the hands, arms and face. Jinx stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of two police men, they were feeling up a female who was begging them to stop and Merle was knocked out with multiple bruises on his face and neck; it was life threatening. Daryl stopped swatting away wasps to look down at Jinx, she was shaking and her eyes were wide as a cold sweat broke out onto her face. "Please... stop..!" the voice rang in Jinx's mind like an echo, she sprinted forwards at full speed and brought her fist back behind her head. The police men looked up but were too late to block her attack, the man behind the female let out a grunt of pain as her fist connected with his face. The female scampered off to the side to check on Merle as Jinx skidded to a stop on one foot, she whipped around and brought her knee up slowly; it was right up to her mid chest, before she brought her leg forwards and kicked the second officer in the chest. It sent him flying backwards into a wall from the force of it, the first male stood up and began walking towards Jinx._

_"Stupid bitch, you should stay outta people's buisness!" he snarled._

_"You shouldn't mess with me either," Jinx hissed in a dangerous voice, it made the officer, the woman and Daryl freeze. The woman looked up as Jinx whipped around, tears were threatening her eyes. "Why the hell were you goin' to rape her?!" Jinx asked._

_"She was askin' for it, we saved 'er life; she was bein' a weak little whore-" he was cut off._

_"You judge a __**woman **__because they were weak?!" Jinx screamed at the officer, her shoulders shaking violently as her fists tightened. Blood dripped down from her palms as her nails dug into her palms, the officer backed off slowly with his arm lifted up in front of him as if to block any other attacks from her. Daryl watched with a distant gaze, he had never seen Jinx act up like this; she usually had control over her anger and actions, she was usually calm and gentle, smiling and laughing. Not 'I want to fucking murder every man around me, back the fuck off and sit the fuck down.' Jinx sprinted forwards and with a scream smashed her bloodied fist through the mans arm and into his face, his arm gave a loud __**snap **__as it broke, snapped, whatever you want to call it. Another loud __**crack **__escaped from his nose and several teeth fell from his mouth, __**that's **__how strong Jinx was. Blood was pouring down from his mouth and nose, and a large bruise was forming on his face. Jinx stood with her arm extended outwards and blood was dripping from her palm more heavily, her eyes were shadowed by her fringe and her shoulders were hunched over, her free arm hung behind her and her legs were seperated with one foot twisted to the side and the other pushing backwards to keep her grip on the ground. Her knees were bent and her fist was still in the mans face, she was panting heavily and Merle had woken up and was staring at Jinx in pure shock. "I warned you not to mess with me.." Jinx said quietly as she brought her free fist forwards into the mans gut, throwing him backwards fully as blood splattered from his mouth._

_**[End of flashback]**_

Daryl cringed at the thought, the two police officers were in hospital for several months. The blonde kept making comments about Jinx before moving onto the 'point of no return' insult, "I bet you're just gonna fuck 'im then move onto the next man, then once you're done you're gonna leave for the next group and fuck their men and so on." Jinx only smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Yeah! I'll do that whilst you're figuring out how to use a gun, blondes _are _really stupid so I figured you'd need to know how guns work because you can't do anything other than act like a little whore." Jinx then whipped around and dragged Daryl towards the lake.

**(A/N: No offense to any blondes out there! It's just a joke, I don't mean to offend anyone. I apologize if this offended you.)**

The blonde was left with her mouth hanging open; she had just insulted her with the biggest insult she could think of, and she insulted her back as if it were nothing! The blonde stormed off towards her sister in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake Daryl was watching Jinx hop about in the shallows of the water. "How come y'all didn't explode like ya' normally would, like that one time?" Daryl asked as she whipped around and began hopping back towards him, he was sitting on a rock with his legs crossed and his crossbow next to him.

"I'll explode on her when I feel like it," Jinx pulled herself up onto the rocks, climbing into Daryl's lap as he gripped her waist gently. "Daryl," Jinx began slowly as she leaned into his ear. "Can I sleep with y'all and Merle tonight?"

"Yer already stayin' with us.." Daryl replied flatly.

"But can we push the cots together so I can sleep between you two?" Jinx whined, "Just like when we were kids!" Daryl tensed at those words, she noticed and brought her hands to his cheeks in a soothing gesture. Daryl looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes, she rubbed the rough skin of his cheeks gently using her thumbs and smiled softly up at him. "They can't hurt us now, Daryl."

"Y'all got hurt though.." Daryl whimpered as he brought his hands to her cheeks, "I couldn't protect y'all 'cause I was weak, Merle was gone 'n y'all were gettin' 'urt 'cause I was too scared ta' protect ya'." He stared down at her as tears dripped down from his chin.

"Don't cry.." Jinx beamed widely as she wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Cryin' is for when we beat something, not because we're sorry. Or when we're thanking somebody important to us," Jinx stood up and dusted herself off before taking out her usual cigarette and lighting it, as she exhaled some smoke she lowered the white tube from her mouth and whipped around. "If you cry for no reason then why the hell are you still alive?!" she yelled at Daryl, her voice echoing through out the quarry and gaining the attention of Merle, Shane and Dale. Daryl stared up at her and swallowed hard as he stood up, Shane and Merle walked towards the lake to find Daryl standing behind Jinx with his head lowered.

"Darlina!" Merle barked as his eyes became white with rage, "How tha' hell can y'all show yer feelin's to a _girl_?!"

"Oh? You have a problem with that, _Merle_?" Jinx turned to face the older Dixon, scowling at him in a _seriously _scary way. An angry aura surrounded Jinx which made Daryl shake with fear.

"No, no!" Merle chuckled as he began backing away, "No problem at all, Jinx!"

"_Idiot_," Shane muttered with a shake of the head.

"You're the idiot, _idiot_," a voice said from behind. Merle whipped around to see the female he had been flirting with earlier, she was sitting on a rock with her chin resting in her right palm whilst her elbow rested on her knee, and a sly grin was on her face. Her free arm was resting under her elbow and her eyes were shadowed by her golden hair, silver headphones rested over her ears as she chuckled a throaty chuckle. Merle's eyes widened at her; she had changed from an innocent girl to a sly, demonic girl! "Let's have some fun, 'kay?"

* * *

_**A/N: To be continued! Mwuhahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! R&R. Also, feel free to give me idea's! =D I really would like to hear 'em!**_

**- **_**Jade **_**-  
**


	3. Chapter 3: NOTE

**NOTE:  
**

Hey guys, this is Jade (also known as NeverOpenedSoul.) I have abandonned this story for a little while, sorry for that. I'm writing another fanfiction for One Piece. I thought up of a nice story line too, so yeah. I apologize once again for not continuing this story! D:

* * *

Leave reviews if you like, suggest things if you want this story to continue! =D

* * *

_**- Jade -  
**_


End file.
